


Of Flowers and Pollen

by Budgerigar



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slut, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Movie: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budgerigar/pseuds/Budgerigar
Summary: Alex makes the mistake of smelling an ethereal flower and pays the price for it.But that doesn't mean the consequences are so bad.
Relationships: Russell Van Pelt/Alex Vreeke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Of Flowers and Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Sex pollen story basically. This crap has been in my drafts since JANUARY. What is wrong with me. 
> 
> Spent three nights working on this, hopefully it doesn't suck as I haven't written sexual crap since like 2017 or something. If you see any errors, please let me know as I type very fast and very inaccurately.
> 
> Inspired ever since I read "How to Mulch What's Dying on the Vine" by elithewho it's fucking hot bruh. Mine definitely isn't as good as theirs, and my Van Pelt probably isn't as good either, but I tried. I can just say, mine is less creepy less like his character in the movie, and more sexy I guess? Idk.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> \- Gavin (AKA Squibeetos, yes, I am a guy writing this shit)

Alex eventually got used to the game.

At first, he was completely freaked out. He was afraid of getting killed. After all, he only had one life left, and he definitely preferred to keep it that way.

He got used to going into the town, picking up his candles or margarita makings, and wandering back to his, I guess you could say, "home."

Each time, he felt eyes on him. Of course, there were NPCs everywhere, there's bound to be a few staring at him with dead, un-seeing eyes. It made him shiver.

Today was no different, as he was almost out of candles. His life depended on those candles, literally.

It was late afternoon, the sun should be setting in about an hour, so he still had time to make a quick trip before the mosquitoes began emerging with the intent to kill him.

Alex got out of his hammock with a sigh and stretched, running his hands through his hair to tame it at least a bit. He felt fine in his virtual body, but he wished he felt fully normal again.

Biting back another sigh, he was off.

He then made his way to the town, dodging the shortcuts' booby traps with ease. It's like second nature to him, now after being here for who knows how long. He stopped trying to remember.

Alex made it to town quickly, and soon got to work getting his items. At his last stop, picking out his candles, he was called out to by a florist.

"Seaplane! Come over and take a look at my selection of fine plants! Freshly potted and watered!" The florist announced with a proud grin.

This is unusual, and not normal. But, he thinks to himself, the game could always change. There must be different things that happen depending on how long you've been here. He shrugs. What harm could it do? 

Grabbing his candles and other items, Alex walks over to the florist, deciding to check out this new development. The florist, still grinning, waves a hand over the plants. 

"Take a look!"

Alex smiles back awkwardly. He doesn't need a plant. But maybe, possibly, this change in routine might mean something. Something that can change the game in a positive manner.

With a renewed vigor, Alex stands taller. "I will, thanks," he says, now looking at the plants with more interest than before -although, still not wholly interested.-

Alex takes his time, looking and smelling the pretty flowers. He quite likes the one that resembles a cosmos, but is glowing a light florescent pink. Who knows if that's a real or fictional plant, but also, who cares, it's interesting.

Walking over, he manages to get a good sniff before the florist, who moved out of his stall around to grab Alex by the shoulders and firmly yank him backwards.

"Oh, Seaplane. you might not want to smell that one! It has magical properties!" The florist cried, sounding a bit apprehensive.

Alex batted the man's hands away, giving him a confused glare. "Then why is it out in the open for me to smell?"

The florist gave no answer, probably no dialogue written in his code for that particular question, and instead gave a "whoops" smile.

Alex sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked off to go back to his hideout, ignoring the florist's warnings of said flower. Maybe he should've listened to him.

***

Alex grumbled to himself on the walk back.

"Stupid florist. Who puts a flower out in the open for you to smell, when you're not supposed to smell it? I swear if I grow a tail or start floating away I'm gonna-"

A snap of twigs made Alex cut himself off, snapping his head left and right to look for the sign that made that noise. He found nothing.

Alex let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and starting walking again, this time a bit faster.

There, again came a snapping of the twigs, but this time it was closer. Suddenly, Van Pelt's cronies were emerging from the forest to surround him. 

"Not good, not good," Alex muttered to himself, anxiety building in his chest. He needs to get back to his hideout, now. It's getting late and mosquitoes could come out any minute. Alex feels a sweat break out, but he doesn't dare move to wipe his forehead, not with a dozen crazy guys with guns pointed at him. He slowly lowers his bag of items to the forest floor.

Silence overcomes the forest, moreso than before, as the man himself stalks though his crew and towards Alex, his gait full of bravado and oozing confidence and arrogance. Alex gulps.

He stops about a foot away from him, too close for comfort if you asked Alex. Van Pelt smirks and tilts his head, raking his eyes all over Alex. This makes him shiver, but he doesn't know with what. Disgust?

Van Pelt speaks.

"Finally found you. What're doing all alone out here?" His voice gruff and like silk at the same time.

Alex just stares and shakes his head, mouth not forming words correctly. "I-uh." This makes Van Pelt's smirk widen, if that was even possible, as he reaches out to gently cup Alex's trembling cheek. Alex doesn't dare move, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

Van Pelt leans in, making Alex nearly squeak in surprise, and stops just right in front of his face, merely inches away from touching.

His warm breath, surprisingly not unpleasant, wafts over Alex's face as he speaks. "You're mine now, Seaplane."

That statement, yes, statement, makes Alex's blood turn to ice. The implications of that could mean anything. He holds back a fearful whimper, not wanting to seem weak, and instead holds Van Pelt's gaze with a glare. "Fuck you."

Van Pelt's smirk falls off his face as fast as it came on, an angry scowl adoring his features instead. He then moves his hand to grab Alex's wrist and tugs him forward, Alex nearly falling flat on his face before one of his crew members grabs him. 

Everyone is laughing. Alex's face burns with anger and embarrassment, and something else that sizzles beneath his skin and in his blood. Fear of the threat of mosquitoes, maybe? What Van Pelt will do to him?

"Get him to camp. Chain him in the prisoner tent and guard it before I get there. Light the candles while you're at it," Van Pelt demands, walking forwards with a vigor to his steps, bumping into Alex's shoulder on his way back to camp.

Alex nearly trips again as the man holding him pushes him forwards. "Walk, you little shit!" His friends laughed at Alex and the way he stumbled forward, and into his -most likely- untimely death.

***

They arrive at the camp, Alex is sweaty, tired, and scared to death that he will die tonight. He doesn't want to die!

Although, he is thankful that the mosquitoes seem to be completely gone from the game. For the moment. Weird, but Alex is certainly not complaining.

The crew leads him to a large tent and shoves him in. He gracelessly lands on his ass onto the dirt-less floor of the tent with an oof.

Alex doesn't fight when the man puts handcuffs around his wrists, connected to the floor, a six foot chain leaves him with a good amount of room to roam, but not enough to reach the entrance of the tent. He huffs, angry and fearful. When will Van Pelt be back?

The men leave Alex alone. He smells his candles start to burn, which gives him a little bit of room to breathe in relief. One danger gone -if they even came back at all yet- but another on it's way. 

He makes his way to a mattress in the corner of the room, sitting down on it with a grunt.

Alex doesn't know how much time passes before he starts getting antsy. He continues to shift and twitch, he can't seem to stay still. It's annoying at first, but eventually, he starts to get comfort from it.

A warm blush flushes all over his body eventually, leaving him panting, face slightly blotched pink. He starts lightly sweating, a drop of sweat from his brow landing in his lap.

Small whines start to escape his throat, without him even realizing it. If he was in the right state of mind, he'd be mortified, but right now, all he can focus on is the growing pressure in his body, and more importantly, his dick.

He can't even comprehend what's happening, so instead he lets it overtake him.

Alex vaguely sees the tent flap open, Van Pelt entering. He looks to be in the same state as Alex, albeit more put together.

He stalks heavily towards Alex, who's clearly out of his mind at this point. Mouth parted slightly, eyes focusing on nothing in particular, panting. His hair sticks to his forehead, and his legs are lewdly spread out on the mattress.

Van Pelt then reaches him, gripping his hair and forcing Alex to meet his intense stare. This makes him keen in surprise ~~and arousal~~.

"What. Did. You. Do," he enunciates each word through gritted teeth, nostrils flaring in rage, or so it seems.

Alex shakes his head, frowning in confusion, staring into Van Pelt's hypnotizing green eyes. 

"I-I didn't do anything," he insists honestly. The effort it takes to speak semi-clearly leaves him breathless. He has no idea what's happening to him and Van Pelt, but all he can think about is the deliciously painful grip on his hair making sparks dance across his skin and a flare shoot through his abdomen.

He holds back another keen, barely, as he feels Van Pelt tug his hair tighter, if that were even possible. He lets out a small growl, the sound going straight to Alex's groin. Eyes starting to flutter, legs growing weak, Alex feels himself enter a headspace he hadn't ever dreamt of entering.

Both men don't understand what's going on, but both can feel the affects of whatever is plaguing them. Alex is sure Van Pelt can feel it, he watches as his green eyes follow the bobbing of Alex's Adam's apple as he swallows excess saliva, the thought of Van Pelt's eyes on his making him salivate further.

An intoxicating scent fills the air, and Alex can't tell where it's coming from. It's making him dizzy. He can feel his pulse in his entire body. He watches through slitted eyes of Van Pelt closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath through his nose, a small frown overtaking his features. He looks to be concentrating at first, but that all goes away the moment he opens his eyes, pupils dilated even moreso than before, almost all green has vanished, leaving an aroused black in it's wake.

Alex barely has time to react as Van Pelt pushes him onto the mattress forcefully. He lands on his back, a whoosh of air leaving his lungs on the impact, but the little pain of the push left him more than just breathless.

Van Pelt climbs on top of Alex, their clothed groins pressing into each other, Pelt releasing a growl-groan and Alex a deep moan. Both lock eyes for a moment, panting in exertion from nothing. Nothing passes between them, except a mutual ground of lust.

The sweet scent fills the air again as Van Pelt leans down to ferociously bite into Alex's neck like a blood-thirsty animal. It makes him shout in pain and pleasure. He feels him lap up the stream of blood from the wound and it makes him woozy with lust.

 _Oh my God_ , Alex thinks with a semi-concious mind. He knows he should be disgusted or at the very least highly disturbed, but he doesn't and that scares him. Is this the work of whatever that's plaguing them, or is this something else entirely? What is going on?

Then, it all immediately comes to him. 

_The flower._

The revelation rouses him briefly from his lust stupor, but is quickly brought back down again by the front of Van Pelt's rough hands gliding down his sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

It was the stupid flower he sniffed. It must have aphrodisiac properties in the pollen. Fuck that merchant. 

Foul thoughts of beating the merchant for allowing this to happen leave his mind, the thought becoming a mere fog in his lust-addled brain.

A breathy moan escapes Alex's throat as he feels the hands travel further down and cup his clothed erection. He felt himself twitch and he knows that the front of his pants must be soaked through already. The pollen must have enhanced a few things...

Van Pelt grins into Alex's abused neck, a dark and sexy chuckle emerging forward. He uses the bottom of his palm of rub against Alex's pants who in turn keens loudly, shackled hands gripping the mattress so hard his knuckles turn white.

Alex shivers viciously, arching off the mattress with a desperate " _please!_ " and a half-sob. He can feel as Van Pelt takes pity of him and yanks down his pants and underwear in one swift move. The cold air hits his erection and forces another shiver through him.

Alex's eyes flash open in shock as Van Pelt rips his shirt off, literally. The two pieces hang to his sides limply. He mutters a " _fuck_ " when hands rub up his chest, running over his perked and sensitive nipples.

He whines, actually whines, when Van Pelt gets off his lap to strip, but stops as soon as he sees the fit body be slowly exposed to him. His mouth waters. He releases a loud, shaky breath when a now-naked Van Pelt sits back down on him.

His eyes burn with fierce lust and it's almost scary, but in a good way, which is what Alex's lust-brain tells him.

Alex lets out a moan as Van Pelt grinds down onto his lap, the pleasure shooting up his entire body, his toes curling. Fuck, that feels amazing.

It's over as soon as it started, and Alex finds himself on his stomach, hands on the small of his back. The mattress gives Alex the needed friction for his dick, so he unconsciously grinds slowly against the mattress. 

He then looks -or tries to- behind him at Van Pelt, who looks completely frazzled, panting as if he ran a marathon. He catches Alex's gaze and smirks, leaning forward so be next to Alex's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you, and you can't do anything about it, slut," he damn near growls.

Alex doesn't care, because he wants to be fucked. Oh shit, he actually wants to be fucked. This isn't good, but he wants to feel good, so he doesn't care, not right now.

His breath hitches on another moan when Van Pelt's rough hands roughly knead his ass, giving it a good snack which makes Alex lurch slightly forward, mouth hanging open and a ferocious blush fall over his entire body, letting out a small gasp of surprise. He hears a dark chuckle behind him and shivers.

Moments pass with nothing happening. Alex starts to wonder what is going on when he is forcefully tugged by the hips, making him have his upper half pushed into the bed while his lower is up. He almost screams in pleasure when he feels a warm and wet sensation lick over his hole.

Through the haze of pure lust, he notices how wet his ass feels. Not just from the, he almost chokes thinking about it, tongue on his asshole, but from even before that. He feels so wet that it's actually drippung down his legs and landing in a puddle around his knees. Must be another affect from the pollen.

Alex feels a sense of loss as soon as Van Pelt leans back. He can hear the man panting, muttering a " _shit_ " before his hands come back to Alex's ass, thumb brushing lightly over his glistening hole, which in turn makes Alex let out a sob, tears forming in desperation. He doesn't know how much more he can take. His cock already forming a puddle of pre-cum beneath him.

"Shh," Van Pelt says, deep voice sultry. This just spurs Alex on more, so he starts to beg.

"Please, please fuck me, I need it," he pleads, his voice broken, " _please!_ "

Pelt curses again and then roughly pushes in two fingers into Alex's hole.

He then does scream, it's ragged, raw, and it sounds like music to Van Pelt's ears.

Van Pelt makes quick work of opening Alex up, soon adding another finger to the mix, making Alex moan and sob for more.

Alex has a mantra. 

"Please, please, please, please."

He doesn't even know he's saying anything until a rough hand comes to clasp around his mouth, silencing him with a muffled sound of protest. Van Pelt chuckles again.

Alex can't comprehend anything but pain, which in turn, turns into pleasure, as Van Pelt pushes his cock into Alex. He takes his hand away to place them both on Alex's hips, slowly inching his way inside.

" _Yes!_ " Alex exclaims, voice raw from the intense scream. Van Pelt thrusts forward at the sound of pleasure coming from the man beneath him. The thrust jolts Alex forward, a harsh breath escaping him as a flash of arousal shoots through him once more. 

His eyes start to flutter as Van Pelt's shallow thrusts start to get longer and faster. He sinks further into the mattress, unconsciously trying to raise his ass upwards.

On the more harder and harsh thrusts, his dick brushes the mattress, giving him much needed friction and relief, it makes him cry out each time.

Suddenly an amazing pleasure overtakes him as Van Pelt hits a spot inside if him that makes him see stars. He cums instantly, a scream of pleasure on his lips as Van Pelt milks him through his intense orgasm. He vaguely hears Van Pelt moan as his ass tightens from the orgasm. Alex nearly blacks out, but is forced to open his eyes in shock as he's suddenly grabbed and thrown into his back, arms still underneath him.

His breath leaves him as he makes eye contact with the man, his stare intense and sexy as he continues to pound into Alex.

Even though he had just came, Alex starts to feel his dick harden again at the sight alone. The feeling in his ass more numb than anything, but sparks still shoot through his body each time the one spot is hit.

Van Pelt then grabs his left leg and hoists it over his shoulder, the angle letting his sink in further, Alex moans, and arches off the mattress, head thrown back exposing his throat.

He gasps as a mouth descends onto his throat and starts to bite and suck, leaving very large hickeys that sting in a good way. A thought comes into his mind, a fleeting thought that he wants to feel those rough and demanding lips on his own, but the thought is chase away by a hand coming into contact with his weeping cock.

He jerks in surprise and keens, the pleasure almost too much. Tears start steaming down his face, Van Pelt lapping them up from his neck, leaving little bites here and there.

"Please," Alex whispers, barely audible. He feels his second orgasm approaching him but then suddenly the hand disappears, it leaves him nearly sobbing and begging.

Van Pelt trails his blazing hot lips up to Alex's ear. "I want you to come from my voice only, you hear me?" He growls. Alex shivers and whines. He feels his abdomen tighten and the pounding in his ears. Sparks travel up and down his body, his blood ablaze with pleasure.

"You fucking slut, think you can waltz in here with sex pollen all over you, just so you can get your way with me, yeah?"

Alex's tears don't stop, but at this point, it's all lust and nothing more.

"Well you'll get it now, you're my bitch. My sexy, tight little fucking bitch," says Van Pelt, through harshly gritted teeth, panting loud. "I want you to come, now."

Alex whimpers and shakes his head. It's all too much.

"I said, now!"

With that last syllable, Alex cums the hardest he ever has in his entire life, body alight with heat, it feels as if his orgasm lasts forever.

He's on the verge of blacking out when he hears Van Pelt grunt and cum himself, right into Alex. He shivers at the new feeling.

Worn out, he completely blacks out, not before he feels him pull out then throw a blanket on him. It's the last thing he remembers.

***

When Alex wakes up, he's back at his place. Confused, he sits up from his bed and looks around.

Nothing is amiss, but there's a full ache inside of him, it makes him wince when he moves.

Slowly getting up he walks over to his table, sits down, and downs a whole flask of water he finds there.

When finished, he looks down, feeling something fall into his hand from the bottom of the flask. He picks it up. It's a letter.

Curious, he opens it up, only to find a message from _him_.

"You're mine."

The two words can mean anything, but Alex knows exactly what they mean, and that he can't deny the twitching in his pants or the flash of lust that shoots through him.

He's fucked now, isn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and other crap keeps me motivated for writing more stuff like this :)


End file.
